Ash & Misty, final achievement
by Danimalz09
Summary: Ash and Misty were sent to Cherrygrove City to obtain the GS ball and to put it back to the shrine, they encounter old and new friends, and also for themselves. Pokeshipping, little bit Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Questshipping, & JohtoFestashipping..


**I revise my story because my old one sucks, this is Pokeshipping along with Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Questshipping, and JohtoFestaShiping, so please read and review:**

Ash finally arrived back to Kanto, home of his region, with all the Kanto, Orange, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Gym badges, along with his 7 Battle Frontier symbols, and a Sinnoh League Cup.

"I'm still surprised that you beat Paul, Ash, you're one of the greatest trainer I've ever met," said Brock.

"Thanks Brock, I'll be heading out to Pallet Town, take care, and tell your family I said hi," reply Ash.

"Pika-Pik!" Cried Pikachu

"Alright, I'm off to Pewter City. Ohh, and tell your Mom I said hi too, later Ash! Bye Pikachu!" shout Brock.

Ash Ketchum made his way to Pallet Town, and went to Prof. Oak's lab for a celebration.

"Hey Prof. Oak, hey Tracy, hey Mom!" shout Ash.

"Congratulations Ash, everyone's been dying to see you!" said Prof Oak.

"My son, the Sinnoh League Champion, you don't know how happy I am Ash," said Delia, as she was crying.

"Mom, please, you're embarrassing me again," said Ash with a nervous laughter.

"Hey Ash, it's nice to see you again," said Tracy.

"Tracy, it's been a while, you should see my new Pokémon I caught from Sinnoh, you can sketch them too!" said Ash.

"Thanks, but I'll do that later, now there's someone that wanted to see you," said Tracy.

"Okay, but whom?" question Ash.

Pikachu! Pikachu points at something. "What is it?" said Ash.

A red hair girl came smiling at Ash.

"It's been ages since I've seen you," said Misty, appearing behind Tracy.

"Misty, you came! So have you heard?" ask Ash.

"Why of course, Mr. Sinnoh champion, you're a really strong Pokémon trainer Ash, good luck fighting the Elite Four, I heard that they're much harder then Gym Leaders," said Misty.

"I'll keep that in mind, so what brings you here," ask Ash.

"Well, Kurt from Cherrygrove City wants you to come over for the GS ball and" she hesitated a bit then continues….I hope you don't mind if I tag along too, like we did back then," said Misty.

"Sure Misty, I'm more than happy too, man have I miss you? You're much prettier than before!" said Ash as he continues.

Misty blush and in her head, she said, "Ash, you don't mean that do you, and…he misses me? That's a shock!"

Misty, staring into space, Ash wonder, "Hey Misty, you okay then, hello? Earth to Misty!"

Misty then stops spacing out, "Ohh yeah, sorry I was thinking about something, anyways, how are we gonna get there Ash?"

"Well, luckily this is good timing, come outside with me Misty, I'll be back Prof. Oak and Mom!" shout Ash.

They both ran outside, and Charizard came down. "Hey buddy, how'd you been?"

"Roar!!!" growl Charizard as he was happy to see Ash.

"Hey, it's been a while Charizard, how'd you been?" said Ash smiling.

"Misty then smiles at Ash and thinks to herself, "I remember the first time Ash trained him when he was a Charmander."

"Hey Charizard, I need you to take us to Cherrygrove City in Johto, it's really important," said Ash.

"Roar!" cries Charizard.

Ash and Misty both hop up to Charizard's back and flew.

"Hey Ash, why did you bring Charizard anyways? I mean Prof. Oak has a helicopter," ask Misty.

"Well, I want to see all my old Pokémon and reunite along with Charizard, but I guess I can wait longer," reply Ash.

Misty then asks Ash, "Hey Ash, you really think I'm pretty, and that you miss me?"

Ash replies, "Of course Misty, I mean look at you, you should be proud of yourself, you're much prettier then May and Dawn combine, and you don't know how much I missed you, I've been thinking about you during my adventure in Sinnoh."

Misty blushes again and in her head, she said, "Does he, or does he not?"

"PIKA-PIK!" shouted Pikachu as they reached to the Johto regions. "Wow, look at these places, takes us back huh Misty?" said Ash.

"Yeah, I'll never forget the time we traveled here," said Misty in her soft voice as she smiles.

Charizard then lowers himself as Cherrygrove City is getting near. Ash looks down and spotted Dawn and Paul, "Hey Charizard, land over there."

Dawn looks up and saw Ash, Misty, Charizard, "Hey Paul, look! It's Ash!" shouted Dawn as she points her finger to them.

"Hey Dawn…. Wait, Paul? What are you guys doing and Johto?" ask Ash.

Paul answers, "I'm here to train and to catch more Pokémon," then he blushes and looks away, "and become Dawn's coordinator partner."

Dawn shouts, "That's right! We're a team now!"

Misty then introduces to them, "Well nice to meet you Dawn and Paul. I've heard about you guys from Ash."

Then Ash asks Paul, "Wait Paul, why did you decide to travel with Dawn though?"

Paul and Dawn then answers, "We're a couple now."

Ash then has the surprised look in his face, "Y-you too! I cannot believe it! You guys are the total opposite!" Ash then burst out laughing.

Paul closes his eyes and said, "Well, opposite attracts, I see you have a girlfriend too, right Misty?"

Misty then blushes, "Um…no not exactly, we're just good friends."

Dawn asks Ash "So what are you guys doing here anyways?"

Ash reply, "Well, I've been told to retrieve the GS ball. Hey, you guys can come with us."

"Well if it is okay with Paul," said Dawn as she looks at Paul," Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?"

"I guess we can, Dawn, since it would you make you happy," said Paul.

"Thanks Paul, come on!" said Dawn, grabbing Paul's hand.

Charizard then flies while the gang runs to Cherrygrove City. They reached to Kurt's house and Ash knocks the door.

"Hello? Anybody home?" said Ash.

Kurt opens the door and sees Ash, "Ahh! It's you, I have to go now, but here is the GS ball. Take it to the Shrine in Ilex Forest." said Kurt, then he shuts the door.

"Well that was weird, anyways lets go there." said Ash as he continue to walk.

"Pikachu!" cried Pikachu.

"What is it now?" said Ash. Pikachu points at the direction and they both spot May and Drew.

"May, Drew! Good to see you again!" shouted Ash.

They both looked at Ash, and ran toward them. "Hey Ash, Misty, Dawn, and guy with purple hair!" said May.

"The name is Paul, thank you!" reply Paul.

"It's been a while huh Ash, so what brings you here?" ask Drew.

"Well, I have this GS ball and I've been told to bring it to the Ilex Forest shrine." reply Ash.

"Well we have to go now, so catch you guys later," said Dawn.

"No, wait up! I've been told that there is something mystical to that shrine, maybe if I can come with you guys if it's okay," said May.

"Of course, you guys can come, come on, let's go!" said Misty.

"By the way May, you want to tell them about us?" said Drew with a smirk.

"Ohh yeah, we're together now!" shout May.

Ash was again shocked, "What! You guys too! Man, first there's Dawn and Paul, and now its May and Drew!"

May then surprisingly looks at Dawn, "Aww! You guys too! Double couple! Wait, don't forget Ash and Misty, future couples!" shout May.

Ash and Misty both looked at each other and blushes, then looks away.

Ash said "W-well we're just friends, that's it right Misty?"

Misty answers, "Of course, there's no love connection between us."

"Guys I was kidding!" said May.

"May, watch what you're saying next time," sigh Drew.

"We should move now to see this shrine, are we not?" said Paul.

"Yeah, we should, off to Ilex Forest!" said Ash and continues, "Hey Charizard, here, get in your Poke Ball and rest," said Ash as he returned Charizard.

They both continued then onward to Ilex Forest.

While walking Paul asks, "After this I'll challenge using your Charizard, you better not he laid back the last we battle.

"Paul, even with Dawn, you haven't fully change, I accept, but for now I have a task to do," said Ash looking at the GS ball.

They reach to Ilex Forest, and now they just have to look for the shrine.

"Now to look for the shrine," murmured Ash. He then saw a trainer with a yellow hat.

"Return Typlosion! Marina, where can you be?" said the yellow hat trainer.

Then he saw Ash and the others, "Hey, have you seen a blue hair girl, she happens to be my girlfriend, and her name is Marina."

Misty then answer, "No we haven't, but we can look for her, what is your name?"

He answers, "The name is Jimmy, and we are both lost from this forest."

Ash came to him and said, "I can tell you're a Pokémon trainer, with your Typlosion, he looks pretty strong."

Jimmy replies, "Thanks, wait I know you, I saw you at the Sinnoh League! Great, maybe you can help me find her, but all you guys are here for a reason I suppose."

May replies, "Yes, we are looking for the shrine in this forest, do you know where it is?"

Jimmy replies, "Why yes, follow me!"

They all reached to the shrine, and Jimmy found Marina, praying at the shrine.

"Marina, I found you, I can't believe you're here the whole time!" said Jimmy.

"Aww! You missed me already, don't worry, I'm not leaving without you," said Marina with a wink.

The Dawn shouts out, "Hey I know you! You're that girl on the Poketech poster, wow it's really you!"

Marina replies, "Thanks for noticing me, and you're Dawn, the girl that won the Wallace Cup, I was there too but I lost the contest! Ohh and you're May! Wow the final 2 coordinator that competes in the Wallace Cup Final."

"Okay, okay, calm down everyone!" said Drew.

Marina then ran to Drew, "Wait! You're Drew! Oh my gosh I'm a BIG fan of you Drew! Ash and Paul, the final 2 at the Sinnoh League! Wow this is great! Paul, you got your butt kicked by Ash!"

"No need to rub it in!" murmured Paul, clenching his fist.

"Paul, calm down okay?" whispered Dawn, hugging Paul.

"Hey this is great, triple couples! Me and Drew, Dawn and Paul, Jimmy and Marina!" shout May as she giggles.

"Wait, you must be misty! The Cerulean Gym Leader, they called you the water queen, can I have your autograph please?" said Marina.

"Yeah….Later," reply Misty with a false smile.

"You guys! Please!" shout Ash.

"Okay, everyone calmed down." Ash took out his GS ball and places it in the shrine, "I wonder what's going to happen?" said Ash.

"Ash, Dane! It's really you guys!" said a girl with a white hat.

"Lyra, wait! Ohh, it is them!" said a boy with a green shirt.

"Hey, it's Lyra and Khoury!" said Dawn.

"It's nice to see you again, so what are you guys doing in Johto?" said Lyra.

"Do I have to repeat myself again?" sigh Ash.

"He has a special ball called the GS ball, and we been told to place it on the shrine," said Dawn.

"Interesting, I've been told that there used to be a Pokémon that guards this forest," said Khoury.

"That's right, and it was Celebi, the Pokémon that travels time," said Lyra.

"Whoa, Celebi huh, wow there's still many things we need to know in Johto," said Ash.

"Nice to meet you Lyra and Khoury, I'm May," said May.

"And I'm Drew, nice to meet you," said Drew.

"Nice to meet you May and Drew," said Lyra and Khoury.

"Hey Lyra, I finally have a boyfriend, his name is Paul," said Dawn as she introduce to him.

"Aw! You must be lucky to have Dane, she's a special girl," said Lyra.

"I think it pronounce Dawn, Lyra," said Paul, crossing his arms.

"Now Paul, settle down, I'm used to it," said Dawn.

"Hey Ash, is that your girlfriend over there, Misty that's your name!" said Lyra.

"N-no we're not, we're just friends!" said Misty while blushing, "So you know I'm a Gym Leader huh?"

"Yeah, after Johto, we're going to Kanto," said Khoury, "Nice to see you Jimmy and Marina."

"Hey Khoury, do you mind if you make more Pokémon food for us, we're running out, "said Jimmy.

"Yeah Khoury, we need your Pokémon Breeding wisdom!" said Marina.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" said Ash.

"Yeah, when we arrive to Johto after traveling with you guys in Sinnoh, we encounter them, and we had a tag team battle, but we lost again," said Lyra.

"Yeah, we kick your butts, we rule! Right Marina?" said Jimmy.

"Ohh Jimmy, so typical," said Marina.

"So Lyra, I guess you and Khoury get along really well huh?" said Dawn.

"Well Dane, you're not the only one that has a boyfriend, I have one to, right Khoury," said Lyra with a wink on her face.

"Yeah, I asked her out yesterday," said Khoury scratching the back side of his head.

"Whoa, you guys too? Man that's so unexpected," said Ash.

Misty then thinks to herself, "Ash, do you feel that same way for me?"

May then shouts, "That's 4 couples everyone, let's all clap!"

They all then looked at her weirdly.

"Aw comon, have a smile," said May.

"Well, anyways, this GS ball has to be place in the shrine, so get ready you guys," said Ash.

He then placed the GS ball inside the shrine. The shrine then glows, then a Celebi came down, glowing as the whole forest is brightening.

"Whoa!" they all said, staring at Celebi.

The forest turns bright, and all the flying-bug type Pokémon flew around the forest. The shrine then shatters, the GS ball opens, capturing Celebi.

Ash picks up the ball, "Celebi, the Pokémon that shifts time."

The GS ball then disappears, glowing a green light around Ash and Misty.

"Get back everyone!" shout Paul as the green light glows brighter every second.

"What's happening?" said Ash.

"I don't know! I'm scared!" reply Misty.

Then they saw the future of Ash and Misty both wearing wedding clothes.

"I now pronounce Ash and Misty, husband and wife." The future Ash and Misty both smile and kiss.

After what they saw they looked at each other blushing. Then the green light glows again, and they finally arrived back to the present.

"What's going on Ash?" said May out of curiosity.

"Misty and me, said Ash then he asks Misty, "Misty is this true?"

"Ash, after all those time, I really do love you Ash, but I don't know if you love me back, well Ash, do you?" said Misty looking at Ash.

May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Lyra, Khoury, Jimmy, and Marina all looked at Ash and Misty, seeing what's going to happen.

Then Ash answers, "I guess I got caught red-handed. Misty, I do like you."

"Ash, do you really have this feeling toward me?" said Misty.

Ash replies, "Misty, of course I do, all those time we traveled together, we were never separated, I always think of you ever since Hoenn.

"Misty then cries, "Ash, you really made me happy, I'm glad you're here with me, and I'm glad that all of you came too to see this!"

Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Lyra, Khoury, Jimmy, and Marina all looked at each other, smiling.

"Misty, in about 10 years or so, would you marry me?" said Ash, kneeling down to Misty.

"You're so funny Ash! Of course I will silly!" said Misty, laughing with Ash together.

"Aww! Aren't they cute together, I knew this would happen!" said May. "Yeah, they finally confessed to each other." said Drew

"See Paul, it's good to be in love you know," said Dawn. "That idiot finally has a girlfriend, should I be happy for him?" said Paul

"So Ash does have someone, I never knew this would happen" said Lyra. "Wow Ash, I never knew you would like her," said Khoury.

"This is so cute, I wish I have my camera," said Marina. "I would never know that these two would make a good couple," said Jimmy.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" they all shouted to Ash and Misty. Ash said, "I guess we got to do what we got to do." Misty reply, "Yeah, let's give them what we all want."

They both kiss, and they all cheered. "I love you Misty," said Ash. Misty replies, "I love you too Ash!"


End file.
